


Fixed Toes and Small Smiles

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you please dance with me, Toukocchi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Toes and Small Smiles

“Will you please dance with me Toukocchi?” 

You know you are already a mess. 

When dancing you have two left feet. 

They fall over each other messily. 

They annoy, you, you wish you could have at least that piece of formality, but no, you were gifted with strictly one talent, and that is strictly writing. 

You may be able to write unimaginable and impossible twists and turns with “ideal’s” (the characters you write) feet when they dance, but yours are only fit to do what they need to, and extra work would result in extra embarrassment. You don’t need all eyes on you, although the only eyes in the room, are the golden brown ones beckoning an answer. 

You aren’t even sure he knows how to dance either. He might be more fit (and as likely as it is, not much more and he wouldn’t consider himself that way), so he may have a chance at learning to dance, whereas you have no chance. You are like a broken machine, unfixable, not like anyone wants to fix it, not when they can just make a better model. 

Only one person was willing to help a broken machine. 

His eyes, as pretty as they are, are begging you, and although naturally you wouldn’t feel bad saying no, things seem to be different with him, and you don’t know why, but his presence is something that rather than making you shiver, warms you to know he is coming, because of how easily he can accept your presence. 

You know he’d wait an eternity as long as he’d eventually here a “yes” slip from you, to be taken in and overwhelmed. You know he’d wait that long, because he excuses your indecisive factor, and starts to learn patience as a second talent. 

You look at him and consider his reaction, you know he won’t get over excited, although he is the only person who may feel that way, he wouldn’t, because he understands your hatred for loud and annoying outbursts, even if it was from him. 

You look into eyes, wondering how much regret you’d feel if you said no, but immediately, you know that you don't even want to say no. “ I, I guess, if you really want me too…” you say, sounding unsure, although, thinking over it, you were sure of wanting to dance. 

The room is huge, but the bookshelves get in the way, along with the tables. You spend overtime at school just so you don’t have to go home, so the library is where you have been the whole time. 

“You, you don’t have to if you really don’t want to, I mean, its cool no matter what” he says, calmly, and you know that he wants to make you feel better, although he’d really like to dance. “No, I want to dance with you”, is all you muster up, and he stands. 

Your fingers meet his and he helps you stand. He smiles as he does so, and the blush spreads slightly through your cheeks, you don’t know if it is dark enough to see, but either way, he doesn’t comment. 

You step to the center of the room, and although you don’t think he knows what he is doing, he goes behind the desk containing the computer, and classical music starts playing. To you, it has always been the least annoying, but still, noise bothered you and you prefer silence over most noise, it’s easier to focus that way. 

He steps back around and meets you, smiling as he does so. He places his hand in the correct positioning, and you do too, but you stop, unsure of how to focus or follow through with the correct movements from here. You know how to dance, but you have several ideas of how things could go wrong, and you know you are probably just paranoid, but these are the reasons you don’t go to dances, can’t go. Can’t even attend normal school events.

He starts to move to the beat of the music, and although its nothing professional, you didn’t expect anything like that, not out of him anyway. You follow his footsteps, and focus on everything that counts, the small beats, the rhythm, anything to not mess up, not embarrass yourself. You find yourself doing better than you expected but then again, you aren’t making complex movements as much as they are simple and following him. 

After a while, you are doing it naturally and a twinge of your upper lip formed a curve toward you cheek, a smile is forming, and he notices, because he smiles back, “Are you having fun?” he asks with a laugh, and you can’t tell whether he wants an answer or if it was rhetorical, but you don’t answer and he doesn’t beckon one. 

He is very patient and calm minded when it comes to you, he understands you want nothing to do with excitement, and nothing abrupt or terrifying. He simply smiles and hums as the beats and the dance moves further. He hasn’t tried to do any annoying, complicated things, or so much as spin you, and you don’t mind that, in a way, it makes things easier, because if he tried, you can’t even predict what’d happen. 

You are silent and can no longer tell what he is looking at because you keep your slightly down, not yet looking at your feet, but almost there.

Finally, the time comes that you knew would, and you meet your right foot with your left. falling sideways, but just in time, an arm reaches out and catches you, pulling you back up, correcting your posture, you look down as your face heats up and hope he isn’t mocking you on the inside. “I, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean t-to do that…” you stutter quietly. 

“Nah, it’s fine, Toukocchi, you didn’t do nothing wrong!” he exclaims, making you feel a bit better, “I-its anything”, you lamely correct him. “Huh? Anyway, don’t be upset, accidents happen, I’m surprised I haven’t fallen myself”, he explains to you. 

Now you are looking at your feet, your face is painted in blush. You are happy, and it is odd, because naturally, you don’t freely feel like this, nothing like this, some things just happen easier with him, and you don’t know why, but you don’t plan on questioning it, afterall, it is an amazing feeling, just an odd one. 

You lean in and rest your head willingly on his chest, its seems cheesy and romantic, but you don’t care, tonight your tired eyes might just close, might just sleep, happily. Now you take in the moment, and wish to remember this comforting, pretty feeling for the rest of your life. 

You smile into his shirt, and although it doesn’t last long, not longer than a sigh, you still are happy, still feel a full smile in spirit, just don’t show it well. 

The song finally ends, and although it was a longer song he chose, and you think on purpose, it felt too short, shorter than you wanted it to be anyway. 

 

He stops after you, you step away and sit back down. “There, I danced with you, happy now”, because you know you are, even if that was the most sarcastic, rude thing you could’ve spit. “Aw! You know you had fun! I can see it! You know it, don’t say you didn’t” he smiles as he says this, and completely jokingly messes with you about “having fun”. Finally you admit it, “F-fine, I had fun, there, happy now?” you say, sounding unsure, although you were being completely honest. “Yes” is all he says in response. 

And all you do is manage a small smile his way.


End file.
